


Santa's Baby

by darktwistedmusings



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dark Sheriff Stilinski, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Underage, Graphic Description, M/M, Manipulation, Painful Sex, Presumed Dead, Rape, Rimming, Sexual Coercion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22656103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktwistedmusings/pseuds/darktwistedmusings
Summary: CuriousCat Prompt:Anon askedHappy holiday smut prompt for you! Santa Claus, oversized candy canes, object insertion all with a Naughty list Stiles
Relationships: Sheriff Stilinski/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 18
Kudos: 460





	Santa's Baby

The last several years had been difficult for John. Claudia hasn't been able to shake her postpartum and she's doped up more days than not now. His promotion to sheriff took some of the strain off of their financial situation, but nothing much has been relieving the rest of their tension. John goes to work and comes home to find his son fending for himself most days, Claudia passed out in bed. John had thought with Christmas coming up, she'd at least pull out of her funk enough to help with the gifts, but that hadn't been the case. John had gotten home from his Christmas Eve shift to find her damn near dead to the world, gifts still unwrapped in their closet.

He changed into red sweats and Santa hat, then got down to business, wrapping and labeling everything before creeping back out of the room and carting it all downstairs. He snuck through the darkened living room, quietly arranging the gifts under the tree before stepping back to admire his handy work. It wasn't as much as he'd hoped, not since having to shop around his work schedule and try not to leave Stiles alone for too long, considering the state of his mother. John loved his son, but part of him resented the fact that Stiles coming along meant he'd lost his wife. Even angry with her, he missed how she used to be. And he really missed sex. He's been the only one touching his cock for the last six years and he's pretty tired of it. Just the friction of the sweats on it has him half hard, that's how desperate he's been to feel something other than his own callused palm. 

John thinks maybe he'll go upstairs, find some of Claudia's old lingerie maybe, use that to jerk it since it's not getting any other use anymore. He's stopped when he turns around and catches sight of his son asleep on the couch. Clearly the boy tried to stay up and catch Santa, but couldn't quite make it. John hadn't noticed him when he first came in, but it's easy to see why. Stiles is knocked out with his head sideways in the far corner of the sofa, candy cane hanging out of his drooling mouth, legs twisted sideways and half over his body, sleep pants somehow having slipped off and exposed his bare ass to the room. John's cock throbs in his sweats at the sight.

He'd always thought he was a good man, a decent husband and attentive father. He thought he had morals as strong as a rock. But standing there, six years out from being touched by another person, his son's mouth open and ass hanging out, John realized he'd just never had a reason to buck his morals before. Not like he does now. He doesn't think before his hand is rubbing over his erection through his sweats, his feet moving him towards the sofa. He frees his cock from the sweats before he sits on the coffee table, eyes roaming over his boy's face and body, lingering on his pert cheeks. 

John reaches a hand out, gently pulls at one cheek, lets out a harsh breath when he exposes his son's pink hole. Stiles doesn't stir at all, so John shifts his grip, ribs his dry thumb over the furled pucker, likes the way it automatically clenches and relaxes. Stiles' only response is to snuffle and suck briefly on the candy cane in his mouth. John feels disconnected from himself when his free hand reaches up and grabs the hooked end of the candy cane, sliding it over his son's tongue once before pulling it free of his mouth. It feels like someone else is controlling his body when his hand keeps moving, brings the straight end of the candy to his son's hole, watches as sticky wet trails of peppermint paint Stiles' skin as he drags it across the rim of Stiles' pucker. 

The candy is still entirely sweet when John brings it to his own mouth, sucking on it and coating it in his own spit before putting it back down, gently pressing the end against Stiles' hole, waiting for the boy to relax before he pushes it just past the rim. Stiles' little body twitches as the very tip of the candy breaches him, but he still doesn't wake and John wonders just a bit if Claudia hasn't been doing the boy to get him to leave her be; there's no way this shouldn't wake him, though John can't help but be grateful it isn't. Especially when he begins to push it in deeper. There's more resistance, so John spares a glance to be sure Stiles is still out before he leans forward, flicks his tongue against his boy's hole, tastes skin and peppermint. His mouth is watering and he can't stop himself from licking harder, wiggling his tongue against Stiles, using the thumb of the hand holding his cheeks apart to tug his hole open as much as he can, pushing his tongue inside of his son alongside the candy cane.

John can feel his own cock leaking over his sweats once he gets his tongue as far into his son as he can get it. He thrusts his tongue in a mockery of fucking, feeling the way Stiles' hole is getting sticky and wet from the candy and his spit, feeling it loosen around him. He doesn't notice when Stiles finally stirs, not until he speaks.

"Santa? What are you doing?" John stills, his eyes flicking up over the edge of Stiles' hip, realizes his son can't see his face, not from the angle he's at, just the hat and his eyes. Stiles' own eyes seem a little glassy and it confirms his suspicions about his wife's routine with the boy, though it's a good thing now if it means he can't identify John. When Stiles begins to shift like he's going to move, John finally pulls his tongue out, answers back in a raspy whisper, his brain whirring with a rough and terrible plan.

"Yes, I'm Santa. And I'm trying to make sure you get back on the nice list. You've been very naughty this year but I didn't want to give you coal."

"What? But Santa, I've been so good! We can ask my mommy and daddy!" Stiles starts shifting frantically, voice raising, so John shushes him, lets go of the candy cane (and is pleased to see it stay inside of his boy) and wraps a hand around Stiles' hip.

"Calm down Stiles. We don't want to wake mommy and daddy, then you'll never get off the naughty list." John can see Stiles' lip wobble as he fights not to cry and he should feel bad, should feel guilty for all of this, but all he can think is that he's got his son exactly where he wants him. He softens his voice further before he speaks again. "Do you want to be a nice boy Stiles? Do you want to be good for Santa?"

Stiles nods and John pats at his hip, applying pressure until Stiles lays all the way back down again. He leans his face back down and licks at Stiles' hole for a moment, wetting it as he slides the candy cane free. 

"Good boys do just like Santa tells them, can you do that for me Stiles?"

"Ye-yes." 

"Good, open up for Santa." John waits for Stiles to open his mouth and then slides the candy over his tongue. "That's good. Now suck on the special candy cane for me." His cock dribbles out more precum as he watches Stiles give it his all, sucking hard on the candy as John slides it between his lips, getting it nice and wet again.

"You're doing so well for me, now try to relax, this might feel funny." John goes much less carefully this time as all but shoves the candy cane back inside of Stiles. He can see the way his son winces but after a moment the boy manages to relax around the intrusion. John uses the candy to tug at Stiles' rim and make a space for his tongue, pushing them in and out together, twisting the candy cane around as he goes, making sure to tug Stiles open as much as he can. He can hear the harsher breaths his son is letting out, but somehow he's managing to keep his ass relaxed, so John doesn't care. It's good for a few minutes before it becomes not enough again and John once more pulls the candy free and puts it back in the boy's mouth.

"Like how it tastes Stiles?" John can tell he probably doesn't by the way his face had scrunched when John put it back in his mouth, after all it's not like they planned this and prepped. He can't make it matter to himself though. He feels like he's become an entirely different person in the last twenty minutes and he can't bring himself to care. "Suck on it good for Santa, be a good boy."

Stiles obeys, despite his obvious dislike of it and John lowers his face to smirk to himself. He sucks on the fingers of his free hand, makes sure they're nice and wet before he pushes one inside of Stiles. It's more of a stretch than his tongue and the candy had been, but John just twists it around, feeling along his son's inner walls and he pumps it in and out. His mouth is still watering so he spits on Stiles' hole, uses a second finger to push it inside and add to the wetness still in there. A quick glance at Stiles' face shows fat tears leaking from his eyes but he's still sucking on the candy like he was told, still trying to keep from tensing up. 

"Stay right here, just one more little thing and you'll be off the naughty list, okay?" John waits for Stiles to nod before he stands, keeping his face angled so it's hard to see clearly in the dim light from the tree. He steps out of his sweats when they begin to slip down his ass, and heads to the kitchen. He can't risk going upstairs and looking for the lube, but John knows there's plenty of oil in the pantry and grabs out the cheapest kind before heading back to the sofa. Stiles' eyes are closed and he's still sucking on the candy and John smiles at how obedient he's being. He sets the bottle of oil down quietly and then grips his son around the waist and flips him over onto his front, yanking off his sleep pants completely and startling the boy.

"Shhh, it's just Santa coming back. Just one more thing, like I said. Go on and get your knees underneath you. Good, just like that. Now here, keep your hands where I put them and pull." John moves Stiles' hands to his little ass cheeks, gets him gripping them tight and spreading them wide. The sight has another thick glob of precum welling at his cockhead and he leans forward to smear it over his son's already reddening hole. He shushes the boy when it makes him squirm and jolt, wrapping his large palm around Stiles' waist to keep him still. When he's sure Stiles isn't going to move, John reaches back for the cooking oil, drizzling it into one hand and slicking himself up before setting it aside and leaning down over his son.

"This might hurt a little but Santa's gonna do his best to make it easy. Don't freak out." John balances on his knees and one hand, gripping his cock tight with the other and bringing it to Stiles' hole. He rubs it over the pucker a few times before pressing against the opening. He tries to go slow, give Stiles time to adjust, but he's so tight and hot inside and it's been too long since John fucked anyone. He shudders when he gets all the way inside, amazed that his son's ass could take all of him. It's clear by the way that Stiles is twitching and shifting beneath him that it hurts but John doesn't care at all, just slowly drags his cock back out, watching the way his boy's hole clings to it. When only the head is still inside he thrusts back in sharply, feeling the way it makes Stiles tighten around him.

John can hear quiet hiccuping sobs so on the next outstroke he grabs the oil, dribbles more into his length before pushing it back in. He does it the next few times, watching his son's hole get slicker and wetter even as it reddens more. He shifts his knees and starts making harder but shallower thrusts, not pulling out all the way. He uses his free hand to reach around and fondle Stiles' soft cocklet and his empty ball sack.

"You feel so good for Santa, wish your little dick could get hard, want to see you cum on Santa's fat cock." Stiles doesn't understand the words but it's alright, John just couldn't keep them in. He leans down further, kissing the back of his son's neck and whispering right into his ear. "When Santa pumps his load deep in your little boy belly you'll be on the nice list again. You've been so good for Santa. And you can stay on the nice list all year if you'll follow just a few more of Santa's rules. Do you want that, Stiles? Want to be on Santa's good list always?"

"Ye-yes. Please." Stiles' voice is soft and broken, words coming out around little cries.

"You can only ever tell your daddy about tonight, that's Santa's first rule. Okay?" Stiles nods and John smiles to himself. "The next rule is that you have to do whatever daddy tells you. Once he knows that you were so good for me, he's going to need to have some proof. So you're gonna let daddy do whatever he wants with you. It won't be so hard next time either, not after Santa's magic cum fills you up. You'll be a needy little cumslut for daddy before next Christmas just like all good little sons should be. Do you think you can do that, Stiles? Can you be your daddy's nice little cumdump?"

Stiles tries to nod again and John makes a tutting sound.

"No no, Santa needs to hear it." John can feel the way his balls are starting to draw up, knows he's close to filling his son with his cum, the same cum that made the boy. "Tell Santa you'll be daddy's good cumdump."

"I'll b-be daddy's good cumdump." 

"Daddy's good, slutty cumdump?" John's so close it hurts.

"Daddy's good, slutty cumdump."

"Good boy. Now ask me nicely to cum in your little boypussy."

"Santa wi-will you puh-please cum in my little boypussy?" Stiles sobs out the last few words as John rises back to his knees, hands tight around his son's waist as he frantically thrusts inside the boy. It only takes a few more forceful thrusts before he's shoving in as deep as he can get and grinding his hips as his cock twitches and pumps his cum deep into his son. John imagines he can feel it filling up around him, feel his boy swelling like a pregnant bitch with it. He stays inside until he starts to soften, ignoring the soft hitching cries of his son. He flops onto the couch when he pulls free, watches his son's hole ooze his cum for a few seconds before he manhandles the boy until he's turned around, his face pushed into John's lap against his cum coated cock.

"Clean Santa up baby, then you'll be off the naughty list."

"But you said-" John interrupts before Stiles can finish.

"I said one more thing, but I didn't say what it was. This is it. Your little boypussy made Santa's cock all drippy and messy, you need to clean it up and then you'll be on the nice list again." John keeps his voice quiet but firm and he smirks when his son starts licking him clean, slurping up the cum that clings to him. He wishes he were a few years younger and could get it up again but he isn't. It's alright though, he's sure he won't have to wait long before Stiles comes clean about 'Santa' and then John will be able to enjoy his son's body again. When he feels mostly clean, he runs fingers through Stiles' hair, lifting his mouth off his cock but keeping his head angled so he can't look up at John's face.

"Perfect, all better. Now, run on off to bed and let Santa finish making Christmas. And remember, don't forget to talk to your daddy about how to be a nice boy all year long." John pats the boy's ass as he stands and gathers his sleep pants, watches him wobble to the stairs, clearly still in pain. He waits until he hears the door to Stiles' room click closed before he slips back upstairs to his own room, hiding his sweats and Santa hat in the back of his closet and having a quick shower to remove any lingering evidence of what he'd done. He falls asleep replaying the night in his head, hoping that Stiles comes to him sooner rather than later to discuss Santa's deal. If he doesn't come at all John will work out a plan of his own, because he knows he won't be going months without this, doesn't even think he can wait a week before he buries his cock inside his son again.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and talk to me on my [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/darktwistedmusings).


End file.
